


KARE

by starandgone2004



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starandgone2004/pseuds/starandgone2004
Summary: Ruby isn't the youngest who attended Beacon Academy. It was young Keena.She started out as an ordinary girl, wanting nothing more but to finish studying and kill some grins for killing her parents. She wanted to help and protect families so that no other children would be like her.Thats all she wanted. Nothing more and nothing less.What she doesn't expect is that everybody willingly became her family for some reason..





	1. Prologue

_ Run. _

 

The only thought that was going on inside her mind. The reason why she was going faster. 

 

**_The only way she was going to be safe from those monsters._ **

 

Blood trickled down her face and fee dripping down to the ground. Her tiny dirty feet gettings more bruised as they continued to move faster. 

 

Tears streamed down her face as her heart beats faster. As her breathing started going rapid. Even the sounds, the noise these monsters make were covered by the loud beating of her own dear heart.

 

To reach someone and be safe was one on her only wish. 

 

She wished her mother was there. She wished her father was there. She wished her uncle was there. But she knew they were already gone. She saw them die by the hands of the grimm.

 

She remembers hearing her uncle screaming, asking her father to help him. She remembers the painful look her father gave her when they left while other people screamed for help. She remembers the sensation, the feeling, the warmth she felt when her mother held her as tight as she could before throwing her away as the Ursa devoured her.

 

Each of the people she called family disappeared right before her. 

 

Her heart was scarred. 

 

But she was still running to live and see the world. 

 

As she continued to run, the sun started rising up. Dawn was already breaking. 

 

**_The noise the monsters make stops_ ** . 

 

She took a sigh and slowly walk up to the cliff and stared at the sun. Tears still streaming down her face. A soft breeze of the wind caused her tiny wavy blackish-brown hair to fly a little.

 

Her brown eyes shimmered with joy before letting out a small smile. Her blood stained dress that waves along the breeze was almost torn to pieces. Yet her smile was still there, both hands clutching each side of her dress.

 

“I live.”


	2. All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your young... happiness would still stay with you

She walked down the mountain. Her arms and body still covered in bruises and scratches. Her blood-stained dress tried its best to soak up all of her blood. 

 

Just like how she stood at the top of the cliff. A smile was still placed on her face. She quietly and happily hopped on rocks that forms a little bridge of a river. She smiled and waves to any animals she encounters. She twirls and hum a song whenever she feels the breeze.

 

_ Happiness _

 

People have said that once everything has been taken away from someone, it is very hard for them to find and feel real joy. To feel the happiness. 

 

Yet she was different. She was still smiling, still happy. She still find happiness, even in the littlest things.

 

She grab a stick and held it up high with the most joyful cheer.

 

She slowly held it tight and stare at it.

 

“Sword…” She whispered before starting to wave it as if she was fighting.

 

She laughed and giggled at every sway.

 

Night came and the child stopped walking, deciding to rest near a small lake. It was a cold night, the only thing that was protecting her from the cold was her dress.

 

She stared at the night sky. The stars and the broken, shattered moon. There were many stories about it yet she believe none of them. She doesn’t know why but none of the stories her mother told her about the moon fits.

 

She slowly stand up, and reach out towards the moon. She feels it. The energy, the endless energy flowing before letting out another smile.

 

“Miss Shattered Moon? Its me again! The annoying little girl you’ve met.How are you? I’m alone now. Mommy and daddy died along with uncle but I’m still living! Here…” she bent down and pick up the stick she’s been holding on. “This is my weapon! Pretty isn’t it? Its my sword.” 

 

She yawned and decided to sit back on the ground, resting her head against the big tree. 

 

“Keena gotta sleep now. Nightie.”


	3. Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause thats what they said

When I woke up, mister sun was already up in the ocean… Mommy said it isn’t an ocean but its the sky. But I know its the ocean, its the same color as the ocean and, and! 

 

I forgot.

 

I frowned and grab my stick before walking down the lake. I stared at my reflection. 

 

Uncle said dont stare at your reflection too much or else you’ll see it move and thats a very bad thing. 

 

I put the stick down and use both of my hands to scoop some water and rub it on my face. 

 

IT HURTS!

 

I bit my lower lip and wiped my tears that were about to stream down. It hurts a lot.

 

But mommy said you must always look clean and neat, mostly when you go to the town. Thats why, even if it hurts… I’ll wash myself! 

 

I winced and tried to clean my wounds properly. 

 

I have no parents now and daddy said that if mommy, daddy and uncle disappear then I mustn’t go to the orphanage. He says some people could be bad in there and he also said that some bad guys might adopt me.

 

Thats why I should look for a job then!

 

And thats what I’m going to do! I’m gonna look for a job! 

 

I can work as a servant. Mommy taught me how to do laundry, how to cook, how to clean the house and more! She said that sometimes, some children, younger than me starts cleaning their houses even if they are still 4. I’m 5 but I rarely clean!

 

Unless daddy gives me some coins.

 

When I look clean enough, I grabbed my stick and started running. 

 

Mommy says that once you see the lake then that means your near the city! I just have to follow the birds. Where am I? I’m on my way to Vale and I’m almost there!

 

It wasn’t that far, I could hear people and and… what are those things moving again? Cars…? Mobiles? I dunno! I’ve never been to the city!

 

I run a little faster that I didn’t notice the tiny rock. I started rolling my way down to the city. 

 

Bad mister rock. Now I’m messy again.

 

I stood up and dusted myself. 

 

Its very pretty! There are tall houses! Or… are they buildings? They don’t go beyond the things I see on the books… so those are probably houses.

 

I continued on walking around. People were looking at me. Some were at my feet. I remember mommy said that some people would give new people strange looks but that doesnt mean its bad. Well, daddy said the other thing and I don’t know which to believe.

 

I continued and continued looking at shops and stores until I saw a mini cof-caf cafee? I dont know!

 

I went inside and quickly went to the cashier. The man on the cashier looked friendly and smiled at me.

 

“What are you doing here little one?” He asked and I smiled at him.

 

“Can I work here?” People started whispering and he chuckled. 

 

It was as if nobody could believe.

 

I stared at them and tried to avoid their stares. 

 

“And why would you want to work? Where are your parents?” He asked.

 

“Last last night my mommy, daddy, and uncle were eaten by grimms.” 

 

He looked at me with wide eyes until a woman, who was wearing pretty earrings and necklace pointed at me and glared. “Lies! There was no report that grimms came here! Must be one of those stupid parents…”

 

I cross my arms and glare at her.

 

“Grimms came! They entered my village! I have scars to prove it!”

 

I countered back. Everybody seems to be taken back.

 

“You mean… you survived the grimm attack? From that little village?” The man asked me and I nodded my head.

 

“Yup! Mommy threw me away before the big mean Ursa ate her! She told me to run so I did!” I answered.

 

“Then get her change Parker. That kid got a lot to learn.” Another girl said.

 

The man smiled at me and nodded his head. He told me to follow him and I did. I look at the woman… who seems to be the boss! I smiled at her and thanked her while she just nodded her head.


	4. Growing up

I sighed as I grab my scroll and check my messages from the boss herself. Nine years have passed ever since the attack of the village. Now I’m a fourteen years old girl, studying at Signal while working in the cafe. Yup, the cafe still lives.

Instead of living in a normal house, I live in a tree house, near the lake. Parker helped me build it when I started working in the cafe. He made sure the water I drink and use are filtered and that there's electricity in the house. He also made some security defences, in case some grimms would arrive.

When I turned 6, Parker bought me a lot of clothes. He said they’ll look good on me. He takes care of me, make sures I’m healthy and all. 

When I turned 7, I fell down my tree house and landed face flat onto the ground. I lost 4 of my tooth that time. I bet that was mother Natures gift for me and if it truly was, I did not appreciate it. I was crying the whole night, fearing that I’ll lose them forever. Thankfully, Parker came that night and quickly rushed me to the hospital. I was lucky the doctor said.

When I turned 8, I went to Signal. It was weird at first. Parker told me I was a special student. He actually pulled some strings and called some people so that I can enter Signal. 

On my third day on Signal, I without any hesitation, forge my own weapon. It was fun. I manage to forge my own weapon with ease for some reason. Others find it hard.

The one I build was a sword. Its a katana like weapon. There are hidden buttons that turns it into a cannon and if you know the secret pattern of the buttons, theres also a part you can turn it into a rifle but the button patterns… are also in secret mode. You can separate it into two twin blades and into two different revolvers as well.

Once I returned home from school, Parker adjusted it. I wasn’t happy at first knowing I’m not very good at controlling dust. He made tiny spaces and place some tiny tubes were you can put some dust.

For breaks, he’d teach me how to use my weapon properly and when and how to control dust. 

When I turned 9, Parker left but not without giving me a credit card. Parker was actually a rich boy in Atlas. Well, his father was. He didn’t tell me everything, only that he has to go back to Atlas. He spent the whole day with me, celebrating my birthday and all. He bought me more clothes, bags and a scroll.

When he left, he promised me he’ll always return after all, he’s my big bro now. 

I was promoted in the cafe which means my pay increased as well. Hurray me! But that also means a lot of my coworkers there getting jealous.

When I turned 10, I mastered controlling dust and using my weapon. Sometimes I would experiment on the dust, mixing it with the others. 

I always have a dust supply thanks to Parker. Every week, somebody would come over and give me a supply dust. 

I also manage to make some friends in school. Just few. One of them is a faunus and my very best friend. She’s a wolf faunus. 

Her names Livia. She always protect me from the bullies. Yes, I’m being bullied by some of the students. They always bully me due to the fact I have no parents. Whenever they do bully me, Livia quickly defends me. 

When I turned 11, I unlocked my semblance. The one thing that reminds me that I am different, that I’m not like the others.

But my semblance isn’t like the others. I could kill someone with it without even moving. I could kill grimms even if they are 5 meters away from me.

When class was over I left to find Livia. When I found her, I realize that there were also people bullying her. I quickly defended her the same way she defends me. 

When I was on my way home, the same students who bullied Livia attacked me. Nobody was nearby and I was caught off-guard. My weapon was in my house.

I was bleeding and was close to dying when I manage to unlock it. 

I don’t know how but I quickly manage to use my semblance on them. They started screaming and left me there alone. My scroll was vibrating, I manage to reach it and answer the call from Parker, only to say ‘I need help’ before everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Parker was there. He already told the parents of what happened. Livia came over and gave me a big hug before telling me that she was moving. It was sad and it truly hurt me but I smiled.

When I turned 12, Parker earned a wonderful rank in the Atlas military along with his sister. Instead of celebrating with his family, he quickly came over and spend the week with me. 

He helped me practice my semblance. It was tough. We had to use some poor, innocent animals as my target. I could feel their blood flowing through their body and I’d control their blood, stopping it from flowing causing me to kill five animals. 

When I turned 13, I mastered controlling my semblance and using it on my blade.

If I use my semblance on my blade, even if my enemy are just 2 meters away, my blade would be able to cut them. 

And theres something special about my semblance

If I manage to taste someone's blood, I can copy their semblance and theres no limit on how many semblance I can copy.

Parker calls it ‘Vampire’. He told me not to tell anybody about my semblance. People might use me as their weapon and thats a bad idea.

Now I’m 14 and my journey ain’t done yet. How are you miss Shattered Moon? Your energy still amaze me.


	5. Didnt Expect That

I grabbed my headphones as I walk out and decided to take a small stroll in the city. It was already night time. 

 

The city as usual was at its peace. I just finished talking to Parker. 

 

I decided to buy something so I quickly went to FROM DUST TILL DAWN. 

 

I entered and quickly took a look around. The cashier nodded at me causing me to smile. I dashed towards one of the aisles and quickly start thinking what I should be buying. When theres a lot of choices, sometimes its gonna be hard to decide. Although this place is mostly selling dusts, they also sell some chips... only if you knew where to find them.

 

I sighed. Picking chips in different flavors is tough. I picked up the cheese flavor and the chili one, debating which one of them I was going to buy when somebody tapped me in my shoulder. 

 

I turned around and stare at the man. His eye were covered by a sunglasses. I raise an eyebrow, wondering why he was wearing sunglasses during night time… is he trying to look cool or something?

 

“What?” I asked. 

 

He pointed at my headphones causing me to sigh and turn the music off before letting it rest on my neck.

 

“Now hand over your money.” He demanded.

 

I opened my mouth to speak when something crashed on the front. I quickly punched the guy on his stomach before jumping away. I jumped out the window just the moment it crashed and cross my arms at the guys. 

 

Standing beside me was one of the popular students in Signal. Ruby Rose, not that I truly care. She readied her weapon as I did to mine.

 

I readied mine as well. 

 

I stared at guy without any sunglasses. I know him. He is none other than Roman Torchwick. Parker told me about him.  

 

I smirked at them before putting my headphones on once again and the fighting started.

 

I jumped backwards as two men run at me. I didn’t use my weapon or my semblance. Parker said that I should only use them when its necessary. 

 

I kicked one of them in the shin before punching one of them in the stomach. I glance at Ruby when one of these stupid goons started shooting her. 

 

She used her semblance and finished off that guy. She gave me a smile and I did the same. We both looked at Roman.

 

He was staring at the guy that Ruby just finished off.

 

“You both were worth every cent. Truly you were.” He took off the cigar on his mouth and slowly walk forward. “Well, Red and Black,” I raise an eyebrow at the nickname. Probably because of the fact I’m wearing something black.“I think we can all say its been an eventful evening.” He dropped his cigar and crush it with his cane.

 

“And as much as I like to stick around.” He pointed his cane at us. “Im afraid this is where we part ways.” 

 

The tip of the cane opened aiming at me and Ruby. Curiosity took over me that I didn’t move out of the way. I only regretted my decision when I took a hit.

 

When Ruby and I looked towards the door, he was no longer there. I cursed mentally and quickly activated my semblance. I felt somebody elses blood, flowing quickly. I glance at the direction where it was and saw him climbing the ladder. I quickly turned my semblance off before it might overwhelm me.

 

He could have run and hide somewhere else still, he is no match for my semblance.

 

“You okay if we go after him?” Ruby asked as the cashier looked through the door.

 

The man agreed. We quickly went after Roman. We manage to catch him before he even left. 

 

“Hey!” Ruby called out

 

I wanna hit this guy. Because of him and his goons Parker is very busy that he feels guilty about it. And the fact that I wasn’t able to go back home soon. 

 

I know I could have just leave and say bye-bye but thats not the type of a person I am. 

 

“Persistent.” 

 

And then a couple of seconds later, his ship came to view. Because of his beloved get-away ship, I have to slightly cover my eyes. 

 

Should have keep my semblance active. Ayayay.

 

“End of the line Red, Black.”

 

He threw a red crystal. At first I thought something along the lines of ‘srsly, what its gonna do?’ but then he aimed at it and shoot. Thats the only time I realized I’m in such a dangerous move.

 

I prepared myself to receive the impact when somebody saves us. I put my hands down and stared at the woman that just saved us. 

 

She had a blonde hair that was tied into a bun and what seemed to be like a cape. Her weapon seemed to be a riding crop. 

 

I was amazed. In awe as one would say. She’s a huntress. Theres no doubt in that

 

I think I remember Parker telling me about her but then again, I don’t remember him saying a word about her. 

 

She’s very skilled alright. She made this rain clouds shooting something that I clearly can't see properly. I don't know why I haven’t consulted the doctor yet.

 

The hatch of the ship suddenly opened and a girl appeared. Her face was hidden in the shadow yet I can tell you she’s a girl due to her clothing, and not to mention, the heels. The sleeves on her dress glowed orange. 

 

And she attacked. 

 

IT WAS COOL!

 

Both of them were fighting! Probably the woman in the get-away was a huntress. The way she fights is also amazing! They both were!

 

Once the attack of the blonde huntress got countered was countered, Ruby and I decided that its time for us to join the fight. I grabbed my weapon, just one of them, and started shooting at the girl along with Ruby. 

 

The orange huntress manage to block our attacks. After that she attacked us… The yellow huntress on the other hand moved me and Ruby out of the way before she did some cartwheel. 

 

COOL!

 

As cool as it was… they manage to get away. Dang it!

 

I let out a frustrated sigh and took my headphones off. 

 

I turn around look at the blonde huntress.

 

“Your a huntress.” Ruby said and the woman just looked at us with a pointed look. Yikes.

 

“Can I have your autograph?”

 

And then we were in a room with lights above our head. 

 

I do hope they wont ask for guardians and stuff… Parker might come here and hire somebody as a babysitter for me! I dont want that!

 

“I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young ladies.” 

 

I sighed and rested my head on the cold metal table. 

 

“You put yourself and others in great danger.” I let out a growl.

 

“They started it!” Ruby complained. 

 

It was true they did.

 

“If it were up to me, youd be sent home with a pat on the back.” 

 

That sounds nice.

 

“And a slap on the wrist.” She added as she slap her riding crop between my head and Ruby’s hand.

 

I quickly sat down properly while Ruby let out a small sound. 

 

“But sadly… theres someone here who would like to meet you.” She said, looking at Ruby.

 

Guess I’m free now. I was about to stand when she softly added, “both of you.”

 

I sighed. How long do I have to wait till I get to go home? 

 

Seriously, I ain’t gonna do hero stuff after these. I regret it. Luckily, no one knows me that much and would come over to my house when some robbery starts happening. 

 

A guy came in. He started talking to Ruby, noting her silver eyes. They talked to one another and I have half the plan to escape. I manage to taste a girl’s blood.

 

Her semblance was to hide herself. I can truly disappear but Glynda was staring at me. 

 

After that Ruby was going to leave… and it was decided that she was going to Beacon. 

 

Once Ruby stood up and leave, I activated my semblance and quickly. Activating my semblance also means being able to use all of the semblance I've copied. 

 

I closed my eyes, focused on their bloods. I could feel them staring at me. 

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Your a very interesting fellow. Not even freaking out when things went tough. Tell me, how old are you?”

 

“14.”

 

He opened his mouth when Glynda walk towards me. I eyed her. Alert as possible. She touched my forehead and frowned.

 

“Your tense.” She commented.

 

“Cant relax. From what I just gathered, his the head of Beacon which means you might someone near his rank.” 

 

Ozpin eyed me. 

 

“Your weapon… is it only like that?” Ozpin asked and I smirked.

 

“Just a part of it.”

 

I opened my mouth to say something more when I realized… the energy of the moon seems stronger.

 

Weird.

 

“Whats wrong?” They asked.

 

“Nothing.” I replied before standing up and dusting my dress.

 

“Now please may I go?” I asked. 

 

Ozpin nodded his head and when I almost reached the door, he tap my shoulder.

 

“Come and study to Beacon.”

 

“I’ll think about it.


	6. Not Alone

I sigh as I started feeling a lot awkward around these future huntsmen and huntresses. Some of them were staring at me, some were even pointing and some were whispering… in a very horrible way.

I put my hood on, trying my best to hide my face as much as I can. 

My headphones were on and was on its highest volume which is why I can’t hear what they are saying. I stayed there, just sitting down, with my eyes closed silently praying that we’d already arrive. 

I’ve been to places where children aren’t allowed but none of them stares at me like this. 

I felt somebody sitting beside me. It was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a pretty fair skin. Like me, he was wearing a hoodie. Unlike his, mine was more shortier and had a long sleeves.

He looks awful. It was clear he wasn’t feeling well. Probably motion-sickness. I was planning to avoid him but him seeing him like that, I couldn’t.

I slowly took off my headphones, glancing around and building up some confidence before taking my hood down.

“Are you okay?” I ask. 

He stares at me with a bewildered expression before letting out a soft smile and nodding his head.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Ummm, thanks for asking.” He says as he scratches the back of his neck causing me to giggle.

He smiles at me. I could see it. He’s a good guy. One of a kind.

“My names Jaune, Jaune Arc. You?” He asks as he extends his hand out for me to shake.

My eyes widen and I mentally curse and smack at myself for forgetting to introduce myself.

“My names Keena, just Keena.” I replied with a smile before shaking his hand.

“So? What are you doing here? Because… well, you seem… um-”

“Too young to enter Beacon?” I ask with a soft smile. He nodded his head. “Something happened. I’ve met the headmaster and well he sorta told me to study here so yeah! Here I am!” I explained causing him to let out an ‘ohh’ sound.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the news report about Torchwick. I glance at the news for a couple of seconds before standing up. Trying to get a much better view due to the crowd. 

Jaune did the same thing. He closes his eyes before opening them once again and smiling at me. I smiled back.

Suddenly, the hologram about the news disappeared was replaced with Glynda’s. Everybody’s attention was now on the hologram, even Jaune’s attention, even though he’s having a hard time.

“Hello and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.” 

The hologram disappeared causing me to take my seat once again and glance at the view behind me. I let out a sigh and leaned my head against this cold, glass we could call window. 

I can see a lot of things up here. I could even see Signal. 

I glance back at Jaune, who was trying to stop himself from throwing up. He quickly moved somewhere, probably to the bathroom.

I glanced down and saw a lake causing me to let out another sigh. 

We’re here. 

The moment the ship landed, I quickly got out. Being in the airship was, well, very unpleasant for me. I was uncomfortable. 

I close my eyes as I felt the air breeze. 

A lot of people started pilling out causing me to start moving. 

And…

The looks they were giving me wasn’t that great.

I let out a sigh and walked away before there was a crowd. 

With a quick turn, I left the place and quickly went inside the building of Beacon. I glanced and looked around me, staring at the walls and each doors I see. 

And the weird way the other people are looking at me.

‘Build up your confidence.’

Parker’s usual line.

“Keena!” 

I twirl around and smile at Jaune who ran his way towards me.

“So, you ready to go?” He asks as he offered his hand.

I smiled brightly and nod my head before accepting the hand offered.

“Mhmm!” 

Jaune grins and both of us walk together.

At least now, I’m not alone.


End file.
